


Switch of Feelings

by anxietysharksanonymous



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, My first fic, dinesh loves animal crossing, gilfoyle is a dumbass, gilfoyle is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietysharksanonymous/pseuds/anxietysharksanonymous
Summary: Gilfoyle pretends to hate Animal Crossing but he actually loves it. Dinesh makes him fall in love with so many things.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Switch of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little cute idea i had. Also it’s my first ever fic so please go easy! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the filtgole nation gc on twitter! I love y’all.

“Hey, Gilfoyle? Have you heard of this game “Animal Crossing?” Dinesh asks Gilfoyle without looking up from his gaming device. “Jared showed it to me and i think it’s pretty neat”. 

Gilfoyle looks up, his blank stare giving nothing away. Sighing, Gilfoyle lifts himself from his chair and goes to stand over Dinesh’s shoulder. He silently watches the shorter man play for a couple of minutes. Regretting his decision already, he asks. 

“What do you do on it?” Gilfoyle sighs through gritted teeth. He has absolutely no desire to find out the answer. 

Jared had told him earlier that week to make an effort in learning about Dinesh’s interests. It was stupid really, but Jared loved his team building exercises. Once he found out what this crossing of animals was, he could go back to his desk and finish the code that they were meant to be doing. 

“It’s really cool actually.” Dinesh exclaims, “You are put on a deserted island where you have to build it from scratch-“ Dinesh babbled on about the game for much longer than Gilfoyle had hoped. 

The information he had gathered thus far about this insufferable game was: grow fruit, pick weeds, fish and catch bugs. You also had to pay loans to a raccoon man. Gilfoyle disapproved of this as it didn’t fit in with his satanist lifestyle but he nodded encouragingly. If he wanted to be outside then he’d be outside. Gilfoyle did not understand today’s youths obsession with mediocre gaming. 

“Here you give it a try.” Dinesh hands the switch over to the taller man, “I need to grab food for dinner. You good with chinese?” Dinesh asks before he disappeared out the door. 

Sighing, Gilfoyle sinks into the sofa cushions and rests his legs on the coffee table. No doubt, Dinesh would quiz him about this when he got back, so Gilfoyle looks at the screen. A little character sways up and down to the sound of, what is meant to be, calming music. Gilfoyle immediately hates it, however, he uses the sticks to move the little man around. It looks just like dinesh but if he was in a remake of “Honey, I Shrunk the Kids!”. He notices that Dinesh had gotten pretty far in his island. He already has a museum. Why on earth would there be a museum on an island? Dinesh’s character passes a little green koala bear that Gilfoyle notes looks just like his friend. He chuckles to himself softly. 

Gilfoyle goes to the fridge to grab a beer before settling on the sofa for a long night of ‘gaming’. He had started a quest and he was going to finish it. 

It was darker outside when Gilfoyle next looked out of the window. Dinesh should be home soon. He’d probably gotten distracted talking to the pretty girl at the takeout place. Gilfoyle may despise his desperation but he admires his courage. 

Gilfoyle had already caught 5 sea bass in a row and he was getting frustrated. “C+?! I’ll let you know i graduated top of my class motherfucker!” Gilfoyle grumbled at the screen. 

He hears someone clearing their throat. Fight or flight kicking in, Gilfoyle jumps from the sofa. A burst of laughter erupts from the intruder. 

“It’s just me, dude!” Dinesh holds onto the cabinet to stop himself from falling over. “You should have seen the look on your face!” Dinesh continues to laugh as he carries the food into the kitchen. Thankful for the distraction, Gilfoyle grabs his food and sits cross legged on the floor. Dinesh follows closely but sits on the sofa beside Gilfoyle. 

“Having fun were we?” Dinesh asks with a smug smile on his face. Gilfoyle blushes at the embarrassment.. not at anything else. 

“Shut up” Gilfoyle bothers to grumble as he stuffs hot noodles into his mouth. 

“OW! Fucking Satan himself!”, Gilfoyle curses in surprise. 

“Be careful. It’s hot!”, Dinesh warns a minute too late. He laughs so hard that he slides off the sofa and takes the empty spot next to  Gilfoyle. 

“Fuck you” Gilfoyle scowls. 

“Fuck you too” Dinesh says almost fondly. 

They stare at eachother for a while, questioning one another’s motives. Dinesh’s eyes dart across the other man’s face. 

“Can i kiss you?”, Dinesh asks gingerly, avoiding eye contact with Gilfoyle’s piercing stare. 

Without saying a word Gilfoyle moves closer and rests their foreheads together. Dinesh exhales sharply as Gilfoyle places his hands on the other mans face. 

“Please” Gilfoyle’s voice trembles.


End file.
